A Father Knows
by ZekksGoddess
Summary: War changes everything. But what if two people could give it another try, a try to regain their frienship, and maybe even the love from so long ago... COMPLETED 5.15
1. Default Chapter

**_A Father Knows  
_By: Jaina-Elessar  
**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not making any money from this; don't own anything….same old, same old.**  
**

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Han Solo is reunited with an old friend of the twins. Things have got to be bad when he can see through the walls they've created, when even they can't.**  
**

**Keywords: **Han Solo, Jaina, Jag, Zekk, Lowbacca**  
**

**Pairings:** J/Z

**AN:** I know this isn't the best, but the idea just wouldn't go away until I wrote this fic!

* * *

"_Who do you love (tell me who, yeah)  
Who do you love (I need to know baby)  
Girl I know that you are torn between what was and what could be  
I wanna know, gotta know, wanna know, gotta know  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love…?"_

_-Backstreet Boys_

* * *

When Fel turned and began to walk away, Han Solo finally gave in to the temptation to roll his eyes. Sure the kid was a great pilot and had some brains in that head of his, but… as far as Han was concerned, that was _all _the kid had going for him.

Closing the conference room door behind him as he left, Han's thoughts stayed with Fel. He'd tried many, many times and he still couldn't see _what_, exactlyin _all_ the nine Corellian hells his daughter _saw_ in the kid.

His Jaina, his little girl…he prayed that her relationship with Fel wouldn't progress any further. In fact, whenever Jaina showed the slightest signs of boredom or frustration with the relationship, Han secretly rejoiced. He wasn't even sure what exactly he didn't like about the kid…well, not in _specifics_ anyway…

But Han was certain that there was someone out there who was better for his little girl. He began to run through a mental list of just who that could be when a loud crashing sound reverberated throughout the corridor.

Retreating a few steps, Han peered into the hangar bay. Seeing no one at first, he took a few steps inside, curious to know what the sound had been.

"You distracted me!" He heard a voice say, though it sounded more amused than anything. "You should know by now not to bring her up!"

_Her?_ Han wondered.

A grumbling reponse echoed back at the voice.

Han came around the side of the Falcon and caught sight of the crash's source. At the far end of the hangar bay a young Wookiee lay sprawled on the floor, obviously having just experienced a large can of sealant fall onto his head. And by the looks of things, the can had been open…

It was a strange sight for Han. It brought back memories of himself and Chewie, of course, but…who was this kid Lowbacca was with? Normally Lowie was with Jaina…when she wasn't busy with Jag, of course.

"Having a bad hair day, Lowie?" Han asked, chuckling as he moved closer. Lowbacca just looked up at him from the floor and growled something, his nose wrinkling.

The dark-haired young man laughed and turned toward Han. "Don't believe anything he says. It was his own fault."

Han glanced at the boy and did a double-take. It couldn't be…

"_Zekk?_"

"Good to see you again." Zekk responded with a quick grin, attempting to rub the grease of his hands with a spare rag. It didn't seem to be working.

Han's jaw could've dropped. He hadn't realized just how long it had been since he'd seen Zekk. Certainly not since they'd been on Hapes…

Surprising himself, he moved forward and hauled the kid into a quick hug, clapping him on the back. Zekk seemed to be surprised by the gesture to, judging from the way his eyebrows shot up.

Lowbacca slowly stood, staring at Han strangely. Then he groaned something about sealant having strange side effects and headed into the ship, presumably to the refresher.

"Where've you been, kid?" Han asked, grinning. "Seems like it's been years."

"Well, it has been years. That thing on Hapes was three years ago."

"No." Han responded disbelievingly, but Zekk just nodded. Had it really been that long?

"Wow, well how've you been…and how's old Peckhum?" Han asked, recalling the old spacer that had taken Zekk in so long ago.

Zekk's emerald eyes fell downward, and Han got the feeling he'd asked the wrong question. "No one's heard from him since the attack on Coruscant."

"Sorry to hear it." Han murmured, shaking his head. How many others would be lost before the war was over? How many others would lose someone they cared about too?

Han's comlink beeped suddenly, distracting him from the sudden turn of his thoughts. The call was from Jaina.

"I'd best get going, I'm supposed to find my daughter and let her know about some new sims that were installed the other day." He said, gesturing at his comlink as though it would provide proof to his claim.

Zekk froze where he was and his emerald eyes rose slowly to meet Han's before he forced his gaze onto the grease-stained rag he held in his hands. A little too casually he asked, "How is Jaina these days?"

"She's alright, I guess. The war's wearing her pretty thin though…" Han responded, his eyebrows furrowing at Zekk's sudden odd behavior. "Why? Haven't you seen her?"

Zekk shook his head slowly, and his expression darkened a little. "Not since Hapes."

"Ah, that's too bad." Han murmured slowly. Turning, he said "Well, you should drop by sometime kid; it was good seeing you again."

"Yeah, I might. See you, Han." Zekk responded, nodding once before turning to follow Lowbacca's trail of sealant into the ship.

Minutes later, as Han stepped back into the sterile white corridors, heading for his daughter's room, the wheels in his head turned and spun with rapid speed.

He knew Zekk's secret. Not that the kid was any good at hiding it or anything, but Han knew. Zekk was in love with Jaina…still.

Shaking his head, Han realized that he'd found him. The one he wanted for his daughter. It was Zekk, plain and simple. But she was with Fel…

Sighing at his helplessness in the situation, Han arrived at his daughter's doorway. As he raised his finger to the touchpad, he let go of the thought. He wasn't a complete idiot, and he could tell that something had happened on Hapes. But they had to resolve it themselves.

He only wished the two of them could move past it somehow. Time and time again, Han had been reminded to cherish the time he was given with the ones he loved…he only hoped that Jaina and Zekk could realize it too…before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**JediBubbles:** Hey! I didn't know you were on too! Do I mind? 'Course not! The more reviews the better! By the way, there's a new chapter I don't think you've read yet over on JC.

**DathomiranAuthorRoamer:** Hey! So many familiar faces...thanks, by the way:-)

* * *

"_She was like nothing I'd ever known_

_Her eyes shine like diamonds in a field of snow"_

_-Boyz II Men_

* * *

Zekk had thrown himself into the pilot's chair about ten standard minutes ago and he hadn't moved since. His emerald eyes stared out in front of him, as though he were trying to seek hidden answers from a place they would most certainly not be given.

He didn't even notice Lowbacca staring at him until the Wookiee bellowed at him, the shout coupled with a gentle thump to the back of his head.

Zekk jolted forward, shocked at first, but then a grin overtook his expression and he settled back into his chair. A mischievous glint lurked within his eyes.

"I see you managed to get all that stuff out of your fur, huh?"

Lowbacca growled in response, rolling his eyes at the younger Jedi as he dropped into the co-pilots seat. It was too small for him really, but his thin frame had allowed him to get by with it for the past month or so he'd been partnered with Zekk. The Wookiee had the feeling the chair had always been intended for someone much smaller than he…perhaps human, as well….and female…

"Master Lowbacca has asked me to assure you, though he seems rather sullen about it, Master Zekk, that without your assistance it would not have been possible." EmTedee spoke up, hovering near the viewport, in front of Lowbacca. "But he is more curious as to what occurred with you and Master Solo in his absence."

Zekk was silent for a long moment, and Lowie fidgeted- from both discomfort in the awkward silence, and discomfort with the too-small chair. When Zekk finally spoke, Lowie's golden eyes studied him intently.

"Well, we only talked for a minute or two, really. He was pretty shocked at how long it'd been since we saw each other last, and then he got a call from Jaina and had to go meet her or something."

The words left Zekk's mouth bit slower than normal speech, and Lowbacca knew that Zekk was taking great care in the emphasis of his words. The young Wookiee could see right through Zekk's attempt to sound nonchalant.

"Mistress Jaina is here?" EmTeedee spoke up brightly, his photoreceptors glowing. "Oh, how delightful! I should very much like to see her again. She _is_ the one, of course, who has made the most use of me- aside from you, Master Lowbacca. Oh it could be just like old ti-" Zekk looked over as the little droid's voice died, and saw that he lay in Lowbacca's big hands, switched off.

There was a small pause, not a minute long, and a question rumbled forth from the young Wookiee. To Zekk's understanding, his Wookiee friend had said _"She's here?"_

Zekk nodded, and he picked up a datapad that had lain on the console before him moments before, beginning to fiddle with it. "According to Han, she is. And you can probably trust him to know one of his kids when he sees them."

Lowbacca agreed, and tentatively suggested that Zekk go see her. For old time's sake, at least. Of course, he'd been down this particular road with Zekk countless times before, and could easily predict the young Jedi's response by now.

Zekk's emerald eyes swung up to meet the golden ones of the young Wookiee. "Oh yeah, and what if Fel happens to be around, huh? What would I do then? Just march on in and start a conversation?"

Zekk shook his head and turned his gaze to the datapad again. "Besides, if I showed up I'd probably get a door slammed in my face. And that's not really something to look forward to."

Lowbacca growled, wondering how Zekk knew Jaina would turn him away. After all, you never know…

Zekk just shrugged. "Well, maybe she wouldn't. But even if she didn't, there's still the whole thing with Fel…Sithspawn, I can't even look at the guy without this sudden urge to shove him into an escape pod and ship him into the Unknown Regions."

Lowbacca rumbled, adding his own, milder sentiment in regards to Jag. Switching EmTedee on once more, the young Wookiee rose slowly from the chair, stretching out his cramped limbs.

"Master Lowbacca, what are you- oh…oh, you want me to translate! Yes, of course!" Lowbacca rolled his eyes at the droid and let out a long series of rumbles, barks and growls. "Master Lowbacca suggests that you do what you feel will make _you_ happy. If that means going to see Mistress Jaina, he also wants to remind you that you're leaving for the Outer Rim in approximately a month, and that it could very well be your last chance."

And then, just like that, he was gone, and Zekk could sense him heading for the mess hall for evening meal.

Tossing the datapad back onto the navigation console, Zekk propped his arm up under his chin, supporting his head as his emerald eyes once more gazed out into nothingness.

"Well, it'd be a lot easier if _Jaina's_ happiness wasn't what made _me_ happy."


	3. Chapter 3

**cheersweetie:** Thanks for reading! I'm glad you decided to review once, at least...it's good to know you're there. :-) It's even better to know you like it! haha...are you a lurker over on JC, perhaps?

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"_There's something I can't see  
There's something different in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie."_ _- 3 Doors Down_

* * *

"I was starting to wonder where you were." Leia commented as her husband entered their small apartment.

"Really, meetings with Wedge never take _that_ long. I mean, after four standard hours you'd think you'd get sick of hearing him talk! Oh, unless it's something really serious…" Tahiri spoke up from her seat next to Leia at the table. She'd been traveling with the Solo's for a few weeks now while Corran was off on some mission or other for Luke. But they didn't mind. Actually, they kind of liked having the girl around.

"Nah, there's nothing bad going on- not that I know of, anyway. He just wanted me to let Jaina know about some new sims they got in, so I headed over there…she got here yesterday, apparently." Han informed them, thumping down into one of the chairs that happened to be near him. They were rather under stuffed and uncomfortable, but hey…it was only temporary.

"Jaina's here?" Leia asked, looking up at her husband. There was a strange tone to her voice, leaving Han to wonder if things were still awkward between his wife and daughter. "I'll have to drop by and see her."

Tahiri's head shot up from the old holos she'd been looking at and she grinned. "_Finally_, something to do around here!"

Han pretended to look insulted and raised his hands out to his sides, an expression of mock hurt on his face. "Hey blondie…are you calling_ us_ boring?"

Leia grinned as a pink tinge appeared in Tahiri's cheeks. "I didn't mean it like _that_. It's just that…well, uh…"

"We understand Tahiri." Leia said, chuckling as she laid a hand on the young girls arm and shot a look at her husband. "Our kids are a lot more fun than old Han here, right?"

Han's mouth dropped open, but for once, a quick response failed him. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and muttered something that sounded a lot like "I'll remember this." Tahiri just giggled.

There was silence for a few moments after that, and Leia and Tahiri turned back to the holos they'd been sorting through. It was a rather comforting sight. Han refused to let himself think that if Anakin were still al-

"Oh, guess who else is here?" The words found their way from his mouth suddenly, startling Tahiri and causing Leia to drop the holo of the much younger twins she was holding. "I ran into him earlier!"

The two women just stared at him, waiting for him to fill them in.

"Alright, I'll give you a hint…Coruscant...Shadow Academy…" he turned toward his wife with a meaningful glance "…the thing in Dhalbreth Square with the glowfish…"

"Zekk!" Leia guessed. She'd been trying to block that memory of Dhalbreth Square, she'd have to thank Han later… "How is he? We haven't seen him for years!"

Han grinned widely. "I know, about three…that's what he told me anyway."

Tahiri had been silent for a few moments now, her bright green eyes narrowed in thought. Absently, she twisted a blonde curl around her finger. Slowly she murmured, "Jaina _and_ Zekk are….here?"

Han nodded. Did Tahiri know something…? "Saw him in the hangar bay with Lowie before I went to see Jaina. Only got to talk to him for a minute or two though."

Tahiri grinned, though Han detected something strange lurking behind those green eyes of hers. "Can't wait to see him!"

"Wow, it really has been years…" Leia commented wistfully, her dark eyes sweeping over the pile of holodisks on the table before her.

"What's been years?"

The three of them turned to the doorway at the sudden sound of the voice, each of them a bit startled. Much to their surprise- and delight, Jaina stood there, grinning at them from the doorway. Han noticed, rather sourly, that Fel was only a step behind her.

"Jaina!" Leia cried happily as she rose from her chair to hug her daughter, followed closely by Tahiri. "I was going to drop by later, but…here you are!"

Jaina grinned again, and she and Fel stepped further into the room, the door sliding shut behind them. Fel nodded to each of them before taking a seat, and Han noted- with pride, he had to admit- that Tahiri merely gave the young colonel an odd stare in return.

"Sorry to just burst in, but I figured I'd visit…now what's been years?" Jaina asked again, taking a seat on the edge of a handy footstool. Her brandy eyes were bright as she looked at them, waiting for a response.

Tahiri seized the opportunity. She had that odd look behind her eyes again, and Han noted with curiosity that she was looking rather quizzically at Jaina. "It's been years since we saw Zekk…he's here, you know."

"Zekk? He's that one with green eyes and the long hair, right?" Fel spoke up for the first time. Leia nodded in response, while Tahiri's green eyes continued to focus on Jaina.

"H-he's here?" Jaina faltered for a moment, and her brandy eyes searched Tahiri. The strange expression that had painted itself onto her face so suddenly was hard to decipher. But then in a flash, all traces of it were gone and Jaina glanced carefully up at Fel. Han mentally cursed himself for ever teaching her to play sabaac. "Well, it has been awhile, hasn't it?"

"It has…apparently Hapes was an entire three years ago. Time passes so quickly…"

Jaina's features remained expressionless, but as far as Han was concerned, the girl was being a bit _too_ stiff. Perhaps too careful.

"That long?" She murmured and then her attitude suddenly brightened as a new thought hit her, "Oh! Dad, about those new sims…"

And just like that, the conversation switched, and they all went on talking… Jaina relaxed a bit more and Zekk wasn't brought up again.

But Han had seen the brief change, and he was sure the others- including Fel- had seen it too. In fact, it seemed to Han that Fel had been glancing strangely at Jaina ever since Zekk's name was mentioned… Han pushed the thought away suddenly. He couldn't be sure of that, he must be just exaggerating.

It was hours later when Jaina and Fel said their good-byes and disappeared down the long corridors.

But still…later that night when he and Leia laid down on their sleep-couch for the night, he could recall with impressive clarity that second-long expression on Jaina's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"_Our little secret is between you and me  
So please promise to let this go let it be  
Forget everything you've heard and seen  
Cuz we gotta stick together gotta stay as a team" __-Justifide_

* * *

Rolling over with a groan, Han opened his eyes. Though they were blurred from sleep, he glanced over at the chronometer. With another groan he had to wonder _what_, exactly had caused him to wake up so sithspawned _early._ There was still a substantial amount of time before dawn, but when he tried, Han just couldn't fall back to sleep.

He slid out of bed as silently as he could, careful not to wake up his wife who was still sleeping peacefully on her side. Han envied her. He considered waking her up out of spite, but decided that might not be the best of ideas.

Stretching, he yawned and began to move towards the main room of the apartment. But he heard a strange sound that made him freeze. Suspicious, he grabbed his blaster.

Creeping carefully into the main room, he held the blaster out in front of him, finger poised over the firing stud. Wary, he squinted through the dark, wishing his eyes would adjust faster.

"It's only me."

Han turned to the sound of the familiar voice. Moving closer, Han saw Tahiri seated at the table, looking at the holos from earlier. The room was dark; she hadn't bothered to turn any light on. As she looked at them, the holos lit up and cast a small, strange glow about her.

"Shavit…what're you doing up at _this_ hour?" He asked her, lowering the blaster taking a seat at the table. A quick glance at Tahiri's face proved that she'd been crying. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, though there were no signs of wetness on her cheeks.

"I could ask you the same question." She responded, looking up and grinning at the older man.

"Kids these days…" Han rolled his eyes and grinned. "I couldn't sleep."

"Same here." Tahiri responded, her green eyes dropping down to the holodisks again.

She fiddled with a few of the disks, turning random ones on and carefully studying the image before turning it off and proceeding to the next one. A soft, sad smile graced her features when she found one from her days at the academy on Yavin 4. Tears threatened to fall as she studied the image. She raised her hand, as if to try and touch the two young people, herself and Anakin, to test the reality of it all…but then her hand fell to table again with a light thud.

"I loved your son, you know…he was my very best friend." She murmured softly, squeezing her bright green eyes shut as she flicked the hologram off. Opening them again, she reached for another disk, and thumbed the button.

"It makes me so angry now, to see people that feel the way Anakin and I did about each other…but they never _do_ anything…" She said, her eyebrows furrowing. The disk she held now was displaying an image of Jaina and Zekk. The image had been taken years ago, only days before the war with the 'Vong- the war that had changed everything. The two of them, along with their other friends, had been working on either the _Rock Dragon_ or the _Lightning Rod_, whichever ship had needed the tune-up that time.

Han was silent for a moment, rather uncomforatable with the situation. He'd never been the sentimental type, and now here he was…stuck in a room with a teary-eyed girl, listening to her reminisce about his son and talk about love… Five years ago, he would never have believed he'd be in this situation.

"I, ah…know what you mean, I guess kid…all the wars I've been in have showed me how important the people around you are…" He finally responded after a long silence, shifting his shoulders awkwardly. Stiffly, he patted Tahiri's arm, hoping the gesture would come off as comforting. He _really_ didn't like this…

Tahiri looked away from the holograph and up at him again, an acrid smile twisted into her expression. "I guess your kids could take a lesson from you, huh?"

Han paused for a long moment, gauging Tahiri's words. Narrowing his eyes at her, he spoke slowly. "What do you know…?"

Tahiri's grin became furtive, and she raised an eyebrow. "What do _you_ know?"

They stared at each other for a long moment, each trying to wear the other down. Tahiri broke first, and her gaze turned meaningfully back to the holograph of Zekk and Jaina.

Han followed her gaze. "Oh. I see."

"So you know?" Tahiri asked, almost surprised. She had to give him credit, most parents didn't know as much about their kids as they thought, but Han seemed to be a smart one.

"I found out after I talked to Zekk the other day. He didn't say anything, I could just _tell_, I guess." Han informed her, and a thought suddenly came to him. "Is that who you meant a few minutes ago…when you said that?"

Tahiri smiled again, a small one. "You catch on pretty quick for being an old guy."

"Watch it Blondie…when we leave you could find yourself jettisoned in a message pod." Han teased, narrowing his eyes at the young girl again.

Tahiri giggled, but a moment later she was serious again. "I mean, I guess there's nothing to do about it…it's too bad, though."

"What do you mean nothing to do about it?" Han replied slyly. "Obviously you need more of an influence from me."

Grinning, Tahiri's eyes brightened. "Do I sense a plan forming?"

"Depends if you're in on it or not." Han replied, leaning back into his chair with his arms behind his head, raising his eyebrows at the young girl.

"Oh, I'm definitely in now. Count on it."


	5. Chapter 5

**DathomiranAuthorRoamer: **Thanks! Glad to know you're still here and reading!

**cheersweetie:** Thanks! Haha, well I'm glad you decided to review here, then. I appreciate it! Thanks much!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"_There you go, you're gone again  
I should have known, I couldn't win  
There you go, you're by his side" __- Johnny Cash_

* * *

Jaina reached up to throw her dark hair back over her shoulder as she made her way down the long, twisting corridors. She'd just left her father and Lowie behind in the conference room. Rather, she was kicked out of the conference room… 

Her brow furrowing in thought, Jaina recalled how very obvious her father had been…he'd clearly wanted her out of the room. It was beyond her understanding why her father required absolute privacy to talk to Lowie…maybe it was something about carrying out the life debt? Just as the thought surfaced in her mind, she decided against it. Her father avoided that topic as much as he could, he definitely wouldn't be the one to bring it _up_-

Her comlink beeped suddenly, startling the young Jedi from her thoughts. Removing the comlink from its spot at her hip as she continued walking, she checked the code number. The call was from Jag.

"What does he want now?" She murmured to herself. "I just talked to him an hour ago…"

Her thoughts focused on her comlink, Jaina had forgotten to pay attention on where exactly she was going. But soon enough, reality hit her. Literally.

"Oh…" She murmured, rubbing her wrist as she very slowly sat up. She'd fallen to the floor rather hard, landing on the wrist she had been holding the comlink in. She scolded herself for not paying attention, and for her slow reflexes.

Turning her head to see who exactly it was she'd plowed over, her brandy eyes opened wide.

_Zekk…_

Zekk returned her wide-eyed stare, his emerald eyes easily conveying his shock at seeing her. The two of them stayed that way for a long moment, tangled up together in an odd position on the floor, simply staring at the other.

Jaina was the first to break the silence. Diverting her dark eyes from his, she laughed…a small one. "Interesting reunion, isn't it?"

Zekk laughed too, and turned his head…just in case the warm sensation he felt creeping up the back of his neck developed into a pink tinge on his otherwise pale cheeks. "Better than others I've been too…at least this way we get to miss the cheap ale."

Jaina laughed, and the two began to disentangle themselves from one another. Jaina stood, tossing her hair back over her shoulders again, resting a hand on her hip.

Zekk noticed a small, black object by his feet…a comlink. It must have skidded across the floor when he and Jaina crashed. _Jaina…_

"Hey…this yours?" He asked, holding out the comlink. Glancing at it as he passed it to her, he commented, "I think you might've missed a call."

Jaina smiled, and took it from him. "Thanks…yeah, it was from Jag. Doesn't really matter, I'll just talk to him later."

_Oh…Jag._

His emerald eyes falling to the floor, as if studying for scuff marks from their fall…Zekk muttered, "Yeah…how is Fel, anyway?"

"Uh…he's good. We just flew in the day before yesterday." Jaina answered. She wasn't growing too fond of the direction the conversation was taking. She was strangely desperate to talk about _anything_ other than Jag right now.

"Oh. Well that's good." Zekk commented absently. Over the years he'd managed to devise vast amounts of things to Jaina when he finally saw her, but now…face to face with her at last, every last word fled his mind.

"Yeah…so, when did you get here?" Jaina asked, in an attempt to kill the awkward silence.

"Early yesterday morning. We had a pretty rough scrape with an ion storm. Ship's shields manage to fail at _just_ the right moment." Zekk responded, sarcasm evident in his tone as he rolled his eyes.

"Still got the _Lightning Rod_?" She asked tentatively. If he'd gotten rid of it at some point, she wasn't sure she wanted to know… The ship had a lot of memories tied to it, even if it didn't belong to her.

"Of course…I'd never get rid of the thing even if I wanted to." He answered, a grin spreading across his face. "Lowie and I are _supposed_ to be fixing her up right now, but he seems to have disappeared."

"He and my dad were still in the conference room when I left. They kind of uh…kicked me out, I think they wanted to talk...might be a while before he gets back."

Zekk grinned at her, laughter lurking within the emerald depths of his eyes. "Kicked you out, huh? I'm surprised you didn't have something to say about that."

"Oh believe me; I do…just no one who'll listen." Jaina replied, the customary Solo grin spreading across her face. "Hey, I could help you work on the _Lightning Rod_ if you want. After all these years with _you_ she could probably use a _good_ tune-up, anyway."

"Oh, that hurts." Zekk responded, casting a mock glare at his old friend. Then he shrugged, grinning again. "But I guess, if you're up for it…"

Jaina felt lighter, suddenly…almost like she was a young teenager again, the stresses of war vanished as she turned and headed for the hangar. Over her shoulder, she threw Zekk a grin and called, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"So, what have you been up to all this time?" Jaina asked, looking over at Zekk from where she was seated, patching a spot on the ship's hull. The ion storm had _not_ been friendly to the poor ship.

"Pretty much whatever your Uncle says…and when there's no missions from him, there's always refugees and food that need to be shipped." He responded, leaning with his back against the ship as he handed her a new can of sealant.

"You haven't been brought into a squadron already? I'm surprised no one's grabbed you." Jaina said, recalling her own consideration of inducting him into Twin Suns. It took her a moment to realize why she'd never followed up, but then she remembered…Jag had come up with something different…

"I had an offer, but uh…I guess staying with the _Lightning Rod_ seemed better to me, or something...I don't really remember what happened." In truth, Zekk had been invited to join quite a few squadrons. And while it was true that he wanted to stay with his ship, he had the feeling that Luke understood Zekk's plight with the Fel and Jaina situation, and had suggested Zekk for various types of other missions. Sometimes, Zekk found that he really hated how the Force could give others insight to the deepest of feelings.

"How long have you and Lowie been teamed up?" She asked, taking a break from her hull-patching and looking up at Zekk.

"Not long…only a month or two. We've been shipping weapons and food to resistance groups across the galaxy." He responded, sighing. Just the thought of how hectic slipping in to one base and getting back out unnoticed was gave him a headache. Normally they were lucky if they didn't have to deal with at least three skips.

"Well I feel useless now…all I do is stay wherever the squadron is stationed and train…then fight when a battle comes. Seems like everyone else is out there actually _doing_ something." Jaina mused, frowning.

"But you're an amazing pilot…teaching other pilots to stay alive is definitely a contribution." Zekk insisted.

"Yeah, I guess-" Jaina began, but then she picked up the can of sealant again and shot him a mock glare. "Hey…are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna help me? It's _your_ ship after all!"

Zekk grinned at her and held out his hands. "Well, I thought I might just kick back while my ship got some free maintenance."

Jaina pretended to be shocked. Holding up her greasy hands, she retorted, "Oh, you didn't! I've got this stuff all over my hands you know…I'm _not_ afraid to use it."

Zekk waved his hand, a smug expression on his face. "Hah, you don't scare me."

Jaina's brandy eyes narrowed, a playful smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. Raising an eyebrow she murmured, "Oh I don't do I?"

Without warning, she jumped up. Zekk was ready for her. But, as he reached out an arm to stop her advance, someone managed to kick over the can of sealant. The dark fluid quickly spread over the smooth surface of the floor, and Jaina and Zekk struggled to keep their footing atop the slippery stuff.

At the same time Jaina grabbed Zekk's arm to hold herself up, Zekk leaned an arm on her shoulder to gain support…they both went down in a heap.

"This seems to happen a lot with us." Jaina commented, laughing as she lay in the still-growing puddle of sealant.

"That's the second can I've lost in two days!" Zekk moaned, playfully shoving Jaina's shoulder.

She only laughed harder. She didn't seem to care that the longer she lay there, the worse the grease worked its way into her hair and clothes. Her right cheek was smudged with the stuff, and a small amount had gotten itself on the tip of her nose. To Zekk, she had never been more beautiful…

"Ahem."

The two young Jedi jumped at the sound, their heads snapping around with amazing speed to find the source of the noise.

"Jag…" Jaina said, slowly raising herself from the greasy pond. Zekk didn't move.

"You didn't answer my call." The young colonel stated, eyeing the two young Jedi who were still tangled together on the floor.

Realizing her awkward position, Jaina managed to separate herself from Zekk and the two of them got to their feet, though not without difficulty. It made Zekk wonder when he noticed Jaina wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Sorry about that…I figured I'd just talk to you in person, but then I ran into Zekk and I offered to help him fix up the _Lightning Rod_." Jaina explained, gesturing to the knocked over sealant can and then to herself.

Jag nodded and then shook his head, eyebrows furrowing as though he were confused. "I still don't understand why you don't just leave it up to the mechanics. It's their job after all." He muttered.

Jaina didn't even bother to respond. She just took the small rag Zekk offered her and attempted to wipe some of the grease from her face and jumpsuit.

"I'll be seeing you in the mess hall soon?" Jag asked her, raising his eyebrows.

Nodding, and with a small grin on her face, Jaina said. "Yeah…I think I need to hit the 'fresher real quick, though."

Jag nodded and turned to leave. "I'll see you there, then."

"Thanks." Jaina said, turning to Zekk and handing him the rag, a small Solo grin on her face. "This was fun."

Zekk nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, yeah it was."

"Well, I guess I better get going…I've got to make it to a date with the 'fresher, that's for sure."

Zekk grinned back at her, though his heart suddenly wasn't in it. In a low voice, he responded, "Yeah…that might be a good idea."

"Well…later." Jaina said, turning to walk away. "See you around sometime?"

"Maybe." Was Zekk's only response, "Lowie and I leave in a little under two weeks."

"Make sure to say goodbye this time." Jaina called back over her shoulder as she left the hangar.

"Promise." He responded, not sure if she'd heard. He didn't need to ask her what she meant. The memory of everything that had happened on Hapes was still perfectly ingrained in his mind.

Zekk's eyes followed her for a moment, until she was completely out of sight before straying to the huge mess that was spread across the floor. Lowie was going to be so pleased…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

"_Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over" __-The Streets_

* * *

_Great. _Just _great_. Zekk thought as he walked briskly down the hall. Lowie had just given him the _fantastic_ news that he could no longer accompany Zekk. Apparently there was some emergency back home.

Sure, Zekk felt _bad_ for whatever had happened…Lowie hadn't been very specific. But now he had to go through the hassle of finding another partner for the next year or so. He and Lowie had worked together for almost a month…maybe two…they were just starting to get used to how the other worked and then- _bam!_- this happened.

Taking a deep breath, Zekk forced himself to release his frustration. _Focus_, there _must_ be someone around here with no plans who can just up and leave… He could've smacked himself for thinking it. Of _course_ no one's going to be able to just up and leave; it's a sithspawned military base!

If the need arose, Zekk could handle it himself, he was sure. But having two take on the job made it easier by a lone shot.

A familiar voice filtered into Zekk's thoughts then. Zekk paused, listening to the voice a little more._ Fel…_

His emerald eyes flicked around, trying to locate Fel in hope of avoiding him, and he noticed a nearby doorway cracked open. The sign read COMMUNICATIONS CENTER. Fel must be inside…

Uninterested in anything concerning Fel, Zekk started on his way again. But that was before he heard Jaina's name…

"-I believe she's washing up, but we're meeting up in the mess hall shortly. I'll bring it up then." Fel was saying. Obviously, he was talking about Jaina. Zekk couldn't hear what the person on the other end of the line was saying, but he found himself rather curious to know _what_ Fel was going to bring up…

"Yes, sir. We'll be shipping out within the week." There was a pause before Fel continued. "It will be good to be home again."

Zekk didn't want to hear anymore. Turning abruptly and heading back to the _Lightning Rod_, his mind raced. He didn't want to think about Fel's words…what he was going to bring up to Jaina…or that the two of them were visiting Jag's home together, and leaving so soon. It sounded bad…very bad.

A sudden thought struck him. Maybe…maybe Jag was going to _propose._ And he had a trip home planned so Jaina could meet his family!

His heart sunk low. His day with Jaina would've been perfect, it certainly had the potential…then Fel ruined it, and then Lowie bailed on the mission and now Fel again… Zekk officially declared his life as miserable… that or pathetic, either worked.

"_Musej_ Zekk! Force, what's up with you?"

He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. He'd been too preoccupied to care. The words sounded familiar, the languages mixed together like that, in such a comfortable manner. Now, he saw Tahiri looking at him, her head cocked too one side, as though she were curious, studying him carefully. From the way she held her hands slightly in front of her, he could tell they'd almost crashed. _Almost like he'd crashed with Jaina that morning…_

Zekk considered telling her what he'd overheard, and that Fel was planning to propose to Jaina…but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He just couldn't. Hearing himself say the words would make it seem even worse, and he didn't know if he could take that right now.

"Lowie…" he said instead, shoving a hand back through his hair. "Lowie ran into some emergency or another from Kashyyyk and now I need to find another partner in a hurry before next week."

"Ooh." Tahiri responded, scrunching her nose. "Tough situation."

Zekk nodded. "Tell me about it…hey, would you be able to do it? I mean, you've had experience with the Vo- Yuuzhaan Vong."

"No." the younger Jedi replied instantly, shaking her head. "Sorry, but Corran's coming back about the time you leave and we've got an assignment."

Zekk groaned, and ran a forceful hand back through his dark hair. "That's ok…I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"I think most everyone around here's got assignments already." Tahiri murmured, the strange glint that was Riina appearing in her eyes. The girls Yuuzhan Vong half was enjoying this deceit just a tad too much. However, Zekk was too immersed in his own thoughts to notice the smirk that tugged at her lips, threatening to take over. "You'd probably have the most luck with Jaina…I hear she's been dying to get away from all these routine bases for awhile, anyway."

Zekk snorted. Under his breath, so Tahiri couldn't hear him he muttered, "Yeah…I just bet she'd want to up and leave her _fiancé_."

And then, with a sharp turn, he walked off. Behind him in the corridor, he left a very confused Tahiri.

Stalking back towards his ship, concentrating _very_ hard on releasing his anger Zekk made a decision. He didn't need a partner; he was perfectly capable of handling everything on his own. He'd done it for years back on Coruscant and now was no different…aside from the fact that he was slipping into enemy territory during a war… but that didn't matter, it would be like old times.

He would leave first thing tomorrow morning.

* * *

"I just talked to Zekk…not even a minute ago, in the hallway." Tahiri murmured excitedly, waving her hands as she spoke. Riina remained with her, reveling in the delight of their sneaky plot.

"What about, kid?" Han asked, leaning in. Leia had left the room to use the 'fresher only moments before. She'd be back any minute.

"Well, Lowie's part is done…and Zekk's looking for a partner."

Han nodded, one side of his mouth lifting. "Knew he'd come through."

"There was something though…"Tahiri murmured, tilting her head and furrowing her brow, the faded scars that rested there wrinkling. "I suggested that he take Jaina as a partner…and it seemed like he got mad and he said something, I couldn't hear him though…then he just walked off!"

Han waved a hand, dismissing the thought. "Ah, it was probably noth-"

He stopped short suddenly, when Leia re-entered the room. Glancing at Tahiri, he leaned back in his chair, attempting to look casual. Tahiri fared much better than he.

"What are you two up to, lately?" The former Chief of State murmured, eyeing them suspiciously. Their whispers and cunning grins hadn't gone as unnoticed as they'd thought.

"Nothing." Han and Tahiri both spoke up.

Leia shook her head, an amused expression on her still-pretty face, though she still seemed a bit suspicious. "Honestly, it seems like you're plotting something big, with all the whispers."

Han and Tahiri both laughed weakly, glancing at one other from the corners of their eyes. When Leia continued to shoot them suspicious glances, Han found the excuse that he needed a shower, while Tahiri decided to go hunt down Jaina.

"Hmm…" Leia murmured, and her eyes narrowed as the door closed behind Tahiri. Then, shaking her head she figured it was probably nothing. Either that, or nothing she wanted to know…


	7. Chapter 7

**trecebo:** Well thanks! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far and I hope you stick with us! Hurray! Another one who likes Zekk better! I'm thrilled and honored that your reading my story. :-) And a quick thanks for reviewing Finding Truth and He Stopped Loving Her Today as well. I appreciate it.

**ElorinnaEvenstarre:** Heh heh, after so many years of marriage to Han Solo I think Leia probably finds it relieving to conivnce herself that it's nothing...heh heh heh. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Jaina, we've got to talk." Jag said, a serious expression written across his features, evident in the way his eyebrows had furrowed together.

"About what?" Jaina asked, raising an eyebrow. Her mind began wandering back to the events of that morning, when- but _no_…that _couldn't_ be what Jag wanted to talk about. At least she hoped not, there was no _reason_ to talk about it after all…

Another question sprang to her mind, and she was struck by the oddness of the situation. _Why _did he want to have this discussion- it sounded important, after all- in the _mess hall_, of all places

"I got a call from my father a few days ago." He stated, sitting and motioning for Jaina to take the seat next to him. She did so, perching herself on the edge of the seat and pulling her tray closer as she picked up her utensil.

"Yeah, because you know…if you hadn't cut to the chase right off that would've been really annoying." Jaina commented, rolling her eyes and grinning at Jag as she poked into her food. She was in a great mood…she hadn't felt this way in- in…a long time. It felt good.

"Jaina, this is serious. Can I just tell you this?"

"Okay, I'll be good." Jaina responded with a mock pout, resisting the urge to roll her eyes and poking her utensil into her food again. She wasn't sure if she dared to take a bite just yet. Usually, she waited for Jag to test the food first, and then she'd try it… but he seemed rather focused on talking today…

"I've been called back into Chiss Space."

Jaina looked up from the suspicious-looking meal, her brandy eyes zeroing in on Jag. "For how long?"

"Well…permanently. They want me to take back control of my squadron and begin training with them again immediately." He responded, his face expressionless.

"Ah…what excuse are you using this time?" She asked, turning back to her food. Sithspit, I'm _hungry_. Can't Jag just take a little bite…a _tiny_ one?

"Excuses won't work. Besides, I'm not fond of lying to the military." Jag replied, a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Growing serious again, he continued. "I leave within the week."

"Hold on…you're really _leaving_?" Jaina asked, her attention successfully drawn away from the meal that rested on her tray. She was silent for a long moment before speaking again. "Tell me, how long ago exactly, did you get this call?"

Jag shrugged, starting to become rather uncomfortable. Others within the mess hall were starting to throw them strange looks. "Um…they notified me about four standard days ago…we were in hyperspace near the Anoat system."

"_Four_ days ago?" Jaina asked in disbelief. "Thanks so much for the update."

"Well I don't have a choice. I have to go. I just wasn't sure how to tell you." Jag insisted, his forest green eyes clouding with confusion. Jaina was upset, sure…but not _nearly_ as upset as he pictured…

"There's always a choice. You don't _have_ to do anything." Jaina retorted, pushing away her meal tray. She'd lost her appetite completely.

"You do when you know your duty." Jag responded, finally picking up a utensil and poking it into his own food.

Jaina stared at him for a long moment, her eyebrows raised. Fire lurked in her eyes the next time her mouth opened. Quietly, she murmured, "Are you saying _I don't_ know duty?"

"Of course not. It's just that you're a lot more…freelance than I am." Jag replied, tasting his meal. It wasn't bad either, as far as he was concerned. Could've used a little less spice though.

Jaina just sat there, staring at him. He'd just told her that he was leaving- which she'd already decided she would forgive him for, it's not like he was forcing her to go, too- and now he insulted her. Fantastic meal they were having.

"So, I was thinking, we can test our relationship over the long distance, and if we still feel the same way, then maybe we could take the next step?" Jag mumbled around his food. She knew that by '_the next step' _he meant marriage, he'd mentioned it before… Swallowing his mouthful, he continued. "I just want to know if you'll…be alright here."

Slowly, Jaina murmured, "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

Jag took another bite before speaking again. She didn't notice the strange, appraising look he gave her, or the slow, strange manner in which he spoke the words. "Well, you know…with that Zekk fellow around…"

"What about Zekk?" She asked, and her brandy eyes turned back down to her plate, avoiding Jag's eyes.

"Well, I know there's been…_history_ there, though it was a long time ago…and I just wanted to clear that up, that it was indeed, a long time ago…" He responded carefully, still studying her over his carbo-protein biscuit.

Jaina's brandy gaze was still fixed on her plate.

"_I know there's been…_history _there, though it was a long time ago…"_

The words resonated within her head. They wouldn't seem to leave her no matter how hard she tried to focus on the fact that Jag was leaving her behind. But that only made her wonder more…why wasn't she angrier?

After a long period of silence, Jaina rose from the table suddenly, a faraway look settled into her brandy eyes. Somehow, she felt as though an enormous weight had been lifted from her. She felt…light, almost.

"…Jaina?" Jag asked, looking up at her, a bit surprised at her sudden move.

"Jag, I know the solution to this problem." She responded slowly, the faraway look remaining on her face, her eyes gazing at him strangely. Jag looked relieved.

"We have our own lives, let's go with that…" She paused for a moment and tilted her head. "Goodbye Jag."

Jag's forest green eyes widened and his every feature held shock from her words. It was _not _the response he had expected. He had expected her to want to come back to Csilla with him… not end their relationship! He sat there stunned, his eyes following her as she turned and strode from the mess hall.

In the corridor outside, she met Tahiri, who had been heading in the opposite direction. Upon seeing her, the younger girl had grinned and waved. Jaina returned the gesture.

"Hi Tahiri!" Jaina said brightly, smiling at her. Her grin widened as an idea suddenly hit her. "Hey…you wouldn't want to go test out those new sims with me, would you? Afterwards, we could grab something in the mess hall, or whatever."

Tahiri looked at the girl strangely and grinned. This was strange…Jaina wasn't with Fel, and she wasn't in some fired-up, sarcastic mood…what had she been drinking now? Cocking her head at the older Jedi, she said, "Wow…what's with this mood change?"

"Well…I just ended it with Jag…" she murmured, her brandy eyes showing no expression whatsoever, a fact that Tahiri found very strange indeed. "…so, are you up for those sims or not?"

If possible, Tahiri was more shocked than Jag had been. But she forced herself to get past it for the moment, and met the other girls' eyes. Her grin was astonishingly wide as she replied, "Sure!"

Much later that night, Tahiri practically ran back to the Solo's apartment. She _had_ to talk to Han!

Thankfully, Leia was gone…probably getting a call to Luke. She'd been meaning to for days now.

"Han…._Han_!" She called…her blonde curls bouncing all around her head as she waited for him to appear. Riina chided her impatience.

"Damn…can't anyone get some sleep around here?" He asked groggily, stretching as he moved stiffly into the main room.

"Why would you _want_ to sleep, right now? Jaina and Jag broke up!" She informed him in a high voice that made the girl's Yuuzhan Vong counterpart cringe.

Han's jaw dropped open, all traces of sleep gone from his eyes. "Well that certainly helps things along…"

Tahiri nodded vehemently. "Now we've just got to get Jaina and Zekk to be partners…you know, for his mission!"

Han nodded slowly, sinking into a nearby chair. "We've got about two weeks to work on it, so don't worry yet…"


	8. Chapter 8

**DathomiranAuthorRoamer: **Hah! It's one of my favorite parts to write, as well. We're so evil...muahaha

**ElorinnaEvenstarre:** giggles Watch out for Jag though...things havea way of popping up unexpectedly... evil grin

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"_Make up your mind_

_Voice your choice _

_Tell me who do you love..." __-Radiants_

* * *

The chronometer beeped suddenly, sounding sharply within the dim room. Tahiri slowly lifted her head from her arms, blinking her bleary eyes rapidly as Han's head jerked up in mid-snore, startled.

The two had been struggling to devise the next stage of their plan for hours now; they'd been at it ever since Tahiri had returned from running sims with Jaina, but to no avail. Perhaps it was too late into the night to think, or perhaps the correct solution hadn't presented itself yet, but they had to admit it…they were running out of ideas.

"I guess…" Tahiri began, glancing at the chronometer, "the best thing to do is just get them together as often as possible in the next few weeks, and hope they realize it themselves."

Han nodded, slowly rising from his chair. Following Tahiri's gaze to the chronometer, he noted that there was still a substantial amount of time before dawn…at least four hours or so.

Stifling a yawn with his hand, he mumbled a response. "Agreed. Anyway, like you said earlier, we've still got about two weeks to come up with something better..."

"Yeah, besides…I think we both could use some sleep before we try to think anymore." Tahiri murmured, running a hand through her blonde curls before leaning her head onto the table again.

"Sounds good to me, my brains' pretty fried..." Han responded over his shoulder, already halfway to the quarters he and Leia shared.

Tahiri might have smirked at him, but her eyelids had long since fluttered closed in sleep.

* * *

_Thud thud…thud thud thud…_

Jaina Solo frowned, forcing her face further into the pillow as she turned over, trying to block out the disturbing sound.

_Thud thud!_

Groaning, she opened her eyes, reaching over to flick on a glowlamp as she sat up. It took her a few more thuds before she realized someone was knocking at her door. Her eyes flicked over to the chronometer, noting the early hour. _Who the Force could it be?_

Quickly, she jumped up from the bed and stumbled over to the door, but not before she had hurried into a handy flightsuit. She had no idea if it was an emergency or not, but she never liked having visitors while in sleep-clothes, it always made her feel slightly vulnerable, somehow. Even Jag hadn't often seen her in sleep-clothes.

Sliding a hand back through her dark hair to get it out of her way, Jaina's other hand found the door controls. Rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eyes, she glanced up as the door slid open.

"_Jag?_"

Jag nodded, the door sliding shut behind him as he stepped further into the room. "Sorry for the disruption so early. I felt we needed to talk, and since I leave within the day, I figured there was no better time."

Her brandy eyes were wide as she turned into the room to face him, her lips parted slightly in surprise…and confusion. "We had our talk already tonight, unless by some strange incident that was your clone down in the mess hall instead of you."

"I understand how you must have felt after I informed you of my being called back into Chiss Space…and so I've come to resolve the matter. I know the incident in the mess hall was simply a result of high tempers and my lack of explanation." He explained, his forest gaze settled firmly on Jaina.

"Jag-"

"And so I've come over to fix things." The young pilot continued in a plain manner, his gaze still focused on Jaina. "I expect that you must have been rather hurt at the news, and therefore, acting out of hurt at being left behind. And I've come up with a solution."

"But, Jag-"

Any protest or response Jaina might have had prepared fled her mind as Jag dropped down to the floor, resting on one knee. Surprise flooded her, her brandy eyes widening as her gaze followed him down. Speech failed her.

He fumbled in one of his flightsuit pockets for a moment, and then held out a large gem, sparkling magnificently as the light reflected from its many angles. Staring at it, Jaina noticed a much smaller circle attached to the huge gem…_a ring_! Jag's eyes looked up at Jaina as he took her hand in his, still holding out the ring with his other and murmured. "Jaina Solo, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

_Not good…this was_ not_ good…_The thought ran through Lowie's mind numerous times as he stalked down the hallway. He groaned as he ran a hairy paw over the dark streak on his forehead in an agitated motion.

He'd just left the hangar bay, and his conversation with Zekk was the current cause of his distress. Why did he always have to be so _stubborn_?

"Master Lowbacca, wait!" EmTedee called impatiently after him, doing his best to keep up with the young Wookiee's long, rushed strides. "Whatever do you think you can do to stop Master Zekk from leaving on his own? You seemed most unsuccessful at persuading him to stay…he seems rather adamant."

Growling a quick response over his shoulder, Lowie continued down the hallway, not noticing the various techs, soldiers or pilots that jumped out of his way in surprise.

"Master Lowbacca, I can't keep up with you at this pace!" EmTeedee continued in an indignant tone. "Do you even _know_ where you're going?"

Even as the words left the small droid's speaking grille, Lowie had come to an abrupt halt. EmTeedee had to make quick use of his directional controls to avoid a collision with the back of the young Wookiee's hairy head.

Where _was_ he going? He hadn't exactly thought about how to prevent, or at least delay, Zekk from leaving… He only hoped there was time left to figure out a way to stop Zekk from taking off…

Lowie's golden eyes flicked about the corridor he had stopped in, his mind working at impressive speeds. He cocked his head suddenly, a thoughtful sound grumbling deep within his throat. Strangely enough, the corridor he had come to was a crossroads.

Behind him was the hangar bay, where he had left the sullen, not to mention very stubborn, Zekk only moments before. Going left would lead him to the Solo's quarters where he could share this new dilemma with Tahiri and Han… Taking a right would lead him to Fel's personal quarters in some extremely roundabout route, but Lowie could only imagine how that would work…he'd probably steal Zekk's idea and end up shoving the young man into a escape pod and shipping him far, far away before the night ended.

He let out a frustrated roar as the possibilities seemed to worsen. His best option so far was to head for the Solo apartment…but then again…There was still another corridor left that he hadn't yet taken into consideration.

The young Wookiee's teeth bared into a smile as his golden eyes studied the corridor that continued straight before him. Without warning, he began his way down the corridor, his strides becoming more urgent with each step.

"Master Lowbacca….where _are_ you going?" The little droid continued to wail after him for a good long time, but Lowbacca ignored him. He was focused on finding the right room, relying on the Force to help him find it…

At last, after passing many disappointing side corridors and doorways, they arrived. A hurried glance at a chronometer hung on a nearby wall proved that time was running short, there was a little less than three hours before Zekk planned to leave and Lowie knew that if the young pilot's urge to depart grew any stronger, he could leave at any moment.

When his heavy knocks went unanswered, Lowie grew more desperate and frustrated. Despite EmTedee's astonished protests, the Jedi's hairy paws flew to the small plate next to the door. Peeling the metal back easily, the Wookiee found manipulating the wiring an enjoyable task- despite the circumstances however.

When the door slid open, he could have shouted with relief. But stepping into the room, he froze.

"Master Lowbacca, was breaking into Mistress Jaina's room _really_ that necessary?" EmTedee questioned haughtily, tailing after Lowie. "I mean, it _is_ an invasion of privacy after all and I don't- oh…oh my. I believe we may have interrupted something."

As Lowbacca's golden eyes stared down at the human couple, Fel down on one knee before a very-surprised looking Jaina, the young Jedi couldn't help but agree.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Don't worry, I'm still here...this story has not been forgotten! looks worried I sure hope my reviewers are still around...

**MasterSolo:** SilSolo...hmm, I'll have to check you out! And yes, I'm ZekksGoddess there as well. Used to be Jaina-Elessar, but I switched it to make it easier on people who bounce between and JC...haha. Thanks for reading!

**Madalie of the Moor:** Aww, thanks! Glad you like it so much...and yes, Han does kick butt:-)

**ElorinnaEvenstarre:** J/J? Me? smiles evilly You underestimate my love for Zekkie. Don't worry...you'll see.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"_I wonder where your heart is  
'Cause it sure don't feel like it's here  
Sometimes I think you wish  
That I would just disappear  
Have I got it all wrong?  
Have you felt this way long?  
Are you already gone?"_

_-Martina McBride_

* * *

"Lowie…what are you doing here?" Jaina asked, slipping her hand from Jag's as she moved toward her Wookiee friend, still wide-eyed from the night's events. 

Lowbacca's golden eyes narrowed, and he responded with a loud bellow, thrusting a furry paw in Jag's direction. Clearly, he wasn't pleased.

"Master Lowbacca indicates that he was about to ask Colonel Fel that very same question…Although I do think that's rather obvious Master Lowbacca, I mean, can't you _see_?"

The Wookiee folded his hairy arms over his chest as he waited for Jaina's response, ignoring the little droid that hovered in the air beside him.

"I-well, uh…" Jaina began, glancing back at Jag, who was still knelt on the floor, his hands dropped to his sides. "Jag just…asked me to marry him…"

"See what you've interrupted Master Lowbacca?" EmTedee spoke up, his optical sensors flashing in annoyance. Turning to the other two, his tone was a bit brighter. "So, are congratulations due, Mistress Jaina…Colonel Fel?"

"Not quite…she hasn't answered…" Jag spoke up, holding the ring awkwardly in his hands…as though he weren't quite sure what to do with it now that he and Jaina had company.

Lowbacca's eyes became less narrow at this news, and he cocked his head at the pair. EmTedee, however, seemed to vary between emotions.

"Master Lowbacca…I am simply _appalled_ that you broke in to Mistress Jaina's apartment in the middle of a _marriage proposal!_ On the other hand, I _am_ rather excited that we're here to actually see it take place…" He rambled, his voice changing pitch with each thought.

Lowie had just reached down to turn him off and end the chatter when the little droid startled him with another thought.

"Oh! Master Lowbacca…I've just thought of something…how will Master Zekk take all this when he finds out? Of course, you've got some time to formulate the proper way to tell him, since he's leaving this morning and you won't see him for quite some time…why, you may not even have to be the one to break the news!"

Lowie froze with his paw mid-way to EmTedee's switch, not believing that the little droid had just said that...out loud….and in Jaina's presence. His golden eyes moved slowly to Jaina's face, which had been overtaken with a strange expression, her brandy eyes fixed on the little droid. Hardly anyone noticed as Jag slowly rose to a standing position in the back of the room, his forest green eyes focused on Jaina, the same expression he had worn the previous night passing over his face.

"Oh dear…did I say something?"

As if she hadn't heard the little droid speak, Jaina's brandy eyes swung up to lock with Lowie's golden ones. "Zekk's leaving?"

Lowie nodded his shaggy head, his golden eyes looking rather sorrowful as he began to speak. Jag, however, cut him off mid-growl. Lowie glared at him in response.

"Jaina…?"

Jaina's head snapped back to look at him, and Lowie wondered for a brief moment if she had forgotten the young pilot was there. He had to work hard to prevent a smile at the thought.

"Jag…I-I'm sorry, but I can't marry you…" She said softly, her voice carrying a low, apologetic tone. Her eyes were focused on Jag's, and Lowie had to wonder for a moment if she was attempting to use the Force to make him understand. "I just…can't…"

Jag nodded, his jaw tight. Apparently he was too strong-minded for mind tricks. Who would've guessed? "I don't suppose this has something to do with this, ah…Zekk, does it?"

Jaina shook her head, though Lowie noticed the strange way she dropped her eyes when she said it, subtly avoiding Jag's gaze.

"Jaina…don't lie to me…" Jag said, raising his eyebrows at her, his mouth turning upside down to form a grim frown.

Ignoring him, Jaina turned back to Lowie. He saw very plainly that she was attempting to sound casual…Jaina was his friend, but she had a lot to learn about tact. "So…" She asked, her eyes resting on Lowie. "When was he planning to leave?"

"Oh, he's most assuredly on his way by now, Mistress Jaina…he was most eager to be on his way." EmTedee informed her, his tinny voice almost mournful.

Lowie turned his head, grumbling a question at the droid, his golden eyes narrowing and showing his skepticism.

"Master Lowbacca, didn't you notice when Zekk had me do a system check? Well…of course you didn't, you were to busy trying to persuade him to stay, but anyhow…when I ran the systems check for him I found that he had already filled out the ships log. According to that, he left nearly twenty three standard minutes ago."

Jaina nodded and turned her gaze back to Jag. "I…I really am sorry."

"Of course you are." Jag responded, "And I'm sorry that you can't tell me the truth…whatever the truth is."

"I- I need to go…I think I'd like to be away...from all of this right about now." Jaina muttered, looking strangely from Jag to Lowie. And then she left the room, dodging past the tall Wookiee and rushing into the corridor.

"Jaina!" Jag called, stepping forward, as if he were about to go after her. But Lowbacca stepped in front of him, arms crossed over his chest in a menacing manner.

"Master Lowbacca inquires as to where exactly you intend on going, Colonel." EmTedee stated pleasantly, hovering next to the young man's face.

For the briefest of moments, Jag considered explaining, or pushing his way past the Wookiee to follow Jaina. All it took a quick glance up into the Wookiee's narrowed, golden eyes to realize that it might not be the best of ideas…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"_Couldn't we please be happily ever after  
We could be strong together for so long  
Couldn't we please be happily ever after  
Leaving you never stays forever strong _

_(No, no I will never leave you)"_

_-Case_

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­

"Sithspawned bucket of bolts." Zekk muttered as his foot connected with the lower paneling of the _Lightning Rod_'s hull. The ships food-prep unit had decided to fritz out just moments ago, at the precise time Zekk had planned to leave. With a sour expression, he commended its perfect timing.

Sure, he could fix the unit easily enough, but he was eager to get away as soon as possible. He didn't think he'd be able to last if Fel and…and ah, his new fiancé came around expecting congratulations. He'd give it to them, he knew…and it would only add to the number of scars on his heart.

"I've got to get out of here." He murmured to himself, sighing as reached for his tools.

Then he stopped short, his emerald eyes widening fractionally. Reaching out with the Force, he could sense…but it couldn't be… Slowly, he turned around. It took a moment for him to find his voice, but when he did the sound easily conveyed his surprise and confusion…possibly even a little reluctance. "Jaina?"

"You're certainly observant this morning." She remarked dryly, her arms folded across her chest. "As a matter of fact, you're up rather early aren't you?"

"Yeah, guess so…I could say the same thing to you, though." Zekk remarked. An alarm rang in his head, warning him…Jaina was _not_ happy. That was never a good sign.

She cocked her head at him, her narrowed, brandy eyes staring straight at him. Zekk got the faintest impression through the Force that she was feigning innocence. "You must be up early for a reason though, I know you…not exactly an early bird. You wouldn't happen to be leaving would you?"

Zekk's emerald eyes snapped down to meet Jaina's. Judging from the angry spark he found there, an angry spark directed at _him_…she knew.

Attempting to lie was no use. She already knew the truth. Maybe it was better that way, he'd never been able to lie to Jaina anyway. Averting his eyes from hers he sighed, "How'd you know?"

A small smirk crossed her lips then, though Zekk could see plainly that it held little joy, though there was a slight trace of amusement. "Well…Lowie and EmTedee broke in at ah, a very _interesting_ moment."

There was silence for a long moment before Zekk shook his head, forcing the various images that had come to his mind away with a shudder. "On second thought, maybe I don't want to know…"

"Jag proposed." Jaina said suddenly, seeming almost as though she couldn't believe it herself.

If someone had whipped out a lightsaber right there and chopped him into pieces, Zekk wouldn't have felt any smaller or less worthless. His mind couldn't get around the facet- didn't _want_ to get around the fact- that Jaina was engaged now…and to Fel.

"Yeah well, if you'll excuse me _Goddess_…I need to get going." He muttered, reaching for his tools that sat by his feet on the floor.

Just as his fingertips brushed against the toolbox's smooth, metal handle, it flew from his grasp. Zekk jumped in surprise as the box skidded across the floor, all the way to the other side of the hangar bay, where it thudded rather sharply against the wall.

_Sithspawn, Jaina…_

He turned to face the girl, running a hand back through his dark hair in an exasperated motion. She was still standing there, her arms were still crossed. Zekk noted that she seemed to be struggling to retain her defiance.

"You promised." She said, her voice a low whisper. Her dark eyes stared straight up into Zekk's emerald, and the older Jedi found himself rooted to the spot.

"Jaina, I-"

"No." She cut him off. She placed a small shove on his shoulder. "You promised, Zekk. There's no exscuse this time."

Taking a step back, Zekk shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly. He had promised, no denying that. But he had no response for her, no answer that he could speak aloud. He couldn't very well tell an engaged woman that every time he saw her, his heart tore a little more, goodbyes only made it worse.

"I never said anything all those other times." She continued, staring up at him angrily. "I've realized now that I should have…all that time you were just running away from your problems."

"Ja-"

"But this time…you weren't supposed to leave yet…this time you even promised." Her eyes moved to the _Lightning Rod_ and then back to Zekk. "And yet here you go."

"I- I don't even know what to say." Zekk responded in a low tone, his emerald gaze focused on a spot in the material of her shirt. It was a tiny spot, right near the collar, and it gave him a distraction from meeting her eyes.

"Letting me know you were leaving might have been a nice start."

"Come on, Jaina…I'm sorry ok?" Zekk insisted, holding out his hands to the sides.

"You know you say that every time, right?" Jaina returned. Her eyes were no longer narrowed, and the threatening sparks that had been there were gone.

"Look, Jaina." Zekk said in a low voice, using all he knew of the Force to keep himself steady. "We should end this now before either of us says something we'll regret."

"I don't regret anything I've said, it's all true." Jaina responded.

"Okay, well…I don't want to say anything I'll regret, then." Zekk admitted before sighing and running a hand back through his dark hair. "You better get back to your fiancé before he starts to worry."

There was a pause. Jaina raised an eyebrow and her eyes found an interesting spot in the patching of the _Lightning Rod_. In a soft voice she murmured, "What fiancé?"

"Jaina, don't do this. You told me yourself about Jag proposing." Zekk groaned, growing more eager to just run into his ship and take off.

"I said no."

There was a long silence, and Zekk had to wonder if there was some sort of malfunction going on in his brain. His ears couldn't be working right.

"Wait…_what_?"

"Jag proposed. I said no." Jaina explained in a slow voice as a slow grin spread across her lips. "You seem awfully slow on the uptake today."

"You're not engaged?" Zekk asked, still unable to comprehend the fact that Jaina had said no to Fel!

"I've said this about two or three times by now, but if you _really _need it explained again…" Jaina murmured, rolling her eyes in a teasing manner.

"Uh, well. I'm sorry it couldn't work out..." He said, running a hand back through his hair once more.

"No you're not. I'm not blind you know, I can tell that there were a lot of people who didn't like Jag. It just didn't matter to me what anyone else thought."

Zekk grinned then. "Like when your mother didn't want you to be friends with me because of the whole orphaned street-kid thing?"

Jaina nodded and grinned. "Exactly like that."

It all seemed so long ago…the first time they had met, swimming in Dhalbreth square, that horrendous banquet- he skipped over the times at Shadow Academy- testing Lando's amusement park at Cloud City…and then the times during the Yuuzhan Vong war, when things had gotten really bad.

"So…" Jaina's voice broke into his thoughts. "What was Lowie doing in my quarters so early this morning? I thought you were supposed to be leaving _together_."

"Yeah well…he had to bail on the mission. Some emergency back on Kashyyyk I guess." Zekk responded, shrugging.

Jaina frowned for a moment, and Zekk could tell by the look in her eyes that she was working something out.

She grinned for a fleeting moment, and then the look disappeared entirely, and her brandy eyes swung up to meet his. "Well, are you in need of a co-pilot, by any chance?"

Zekk's face grew skeptical. "Only as long as it's not that Goddess I've been hearing about. Terrible mood swings, I've heard…rather violent towards the tools of innocent bystanders, as well."

"Shut up, you." Jaina said, thumping his shoulder as she moved past him and into the _Lightning Rod_. "Now I'm along for the ride whether you like it or not."

Zekk couldn't conceal his grin. He stood there for a moment, contemplating what had just happened. He got the distinct feeling that his life had just turned around.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" A voice called from in his ship. "I thought you had a mission to do."

With a grin, Zekk turned and followed Jaina into the ship. His last thought before the hatch closed, was that he had never ended up saying goodbye this time. And he wouldn't have to.

"I guess we didn't need a plan after all." Tahiri murmured, a ghost of a smile on gracing her lips.

Lowbacca roared his agreement as his golden eyes following the _Lightning Rod_ as it lifted off. EmTedee had been switched off earlier, his tinny voice carried far too well, and even though they were in the Hangar Bay Control Room, they hadn't wanted to take the chance of Zekk and Jaina hearing him.

"I'm glad we got to see it." Tahiri spoke again, her bright green eyes turning towards Lowie and Han. They were a bit watery, and Lowbacca knew she must have been thinking of Anakin.

Han snorted over in the corner, where he still stood, watching the ship until it had flown from sight. "Yeah, yeah…real sweet and dandy. My daughter's flying off on a ship with a boy. Un-supervised and without a blaster."

Lowbacca chuffed with laughter, and grumbled to Han to lighten up a little, his daughter was perfectly old enough to have relationships and take off when she felt the need, anyhow.

"Lowie's right, Han. Besides, isn't it so…_great_ to know that you had a part in all of it?"

Han finally turned from the viewport with a glum expression, heading for the doorway. The two young Jedi followed.

"All I know." He muttered over his shoulder. "Is that things are going to be getting pretty boring around here again."


End file.
